I kissed a girl
by Spike Darke
Summary: Fic ambientado en el cap. 21 de la 4º temporada. Amy besa a Penny desbaratando todos sus esquemas y ésta, tras darse cuenta de lo que siente por Farrah Fowler se replantea seriamente que quizá pueda ser mejor partido que Sheldon.


Sheldon no la besó, ni siquiera hizo el intento, se mantuvo impasible ante la petición de Amy, cosa bastante normal en él.

Farrah Fowler tampoco esperaba gran cosa por su parte, ciertamente jamás pensó que el doctor Cooper fuera capaz de semejante acto.

¿Contacto entre dos personas? ¿Con los labios? ¿Transmitiendo gérmenes?

No era algo que a Sheldon le agradara demasiado.

Amy, presa del alcohol y por despecho hacia el doctor por no haber tomado sus labios a su debido tiempo, agarró a Penny de la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla.

La rubia no se quejó, ni siquiera hizo el amago de apartarse aunque la verdad Amy fue bastante rápida.

No fueron ni tres segundos, pero duró lo suficiente como para que Penny se azorara por completo y escondiera el rostro cuando la neurobióloga se separó de ella.

Pero siguió cercana a la rubia.

El olor a alcohol del aliento de Farrah Fowler la daba de lleno en las fosas nasales y su respiración entrechocaba contra la suya.

Amy la sonrió de medio lado y se enderezó, comenzando a hablar con Bernadette como si nada hubiera pasado.

Penny seguía impasible, jamás pensó que besarse con Farrah Fowler la iba a llevar a sentirse como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Tenía serias ganas de lanzarse sobre la neurobióloga y tomar sus labios de una vez por todas, delante de Sheldon al cual seguramente no le importaría en absoluto tal acto, es más, la rubia se apostaba cualquier cosa a que el doctor Cooper inmediatamente voltearía al verlas a ambas.

Quería demostrarle a ese sabelotodo que ella podía satisfacer las necesidades de su "chica" mucho mejor que él.

Pero Amy estaba borracha, no podía aprovecharse de ella, Penny no era tan mala persona.

Cuando al fin decidieron volver a sus casas Penny se ofreció a acompañar a Amy a la suya, visto su estado.

Sheldon quería quedarse con Bernadette para esperar a Howard porque según él;

"No quería que Farrah Fowler le hiciera nada raro estando tan ebria".

La chica de Howard no opuso pegas a ello, a pesar de la ingenuidad que solía aparentar de vez en cuando se daba cuenta de algunas cosas.

Y aquella noche se percató de que Penny buscaba estar sola con la neurobióloga, pues tras toda la velada no había hecho más que lanzarla miraditas.

El destino jugó a su favor, Sheldon no estaba por la labor de acompañar a Farrah Fowler de ninguna manera pero aun con ello Bernadette no se lo hubiera permitido.

Al fin llegaron al edificio, Amy subió las escaleras haciendo eses y Penny la siguió cruzando los dedos para que no se la cayera encima en el trayecto.

Farrah Fowler por el camino, no hacía más que decir sandeces acerca de su estudio sobre la adicción a la nicotina en monos y ciertamente a la rubia la estaba poniendo la cabeza como un bombo.

Cuando se encontraron ante la puerta del piso de la neurobióloga, ésta comenzó a rebuscar por su bandolera las llaves y tras un buen rato de remover y remover el contenido consiguió tomarlas.

Penny sonreía, ciertamente Amy se veía bastante cómica estando ebria, más de lo habitual.

Una vez. Probó una segunda, pero siguió sin atinar. Una tercera y nada.

Las llaves no parecían querer introducirse en la cerradura, la rubia sabía lo que era pasar por eso así que tomó la mano de Farrah Fowler para ayudarla un poco.

Pero nada más tocarla rememoró la escena del beso y apartó la mano de la de Amy como si ésta fuera un hierro candente.

Ella sonrió y volteó para mirar a la rubia, dejó caer las llaves al suelo y la tomó de la muñecas atrayéndola hacia sí.

Penny apenas reaccionó, estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Volvió en sí cuando notó la respiración de la neurobióloga chocar contra la suya, de nuevo como en el local.

El olor a alcohol volvía a atormentar sus fosas nasales y a este paso acabaría emborrachándola a ella también, quizá un poco más de lo que "mínimamente" ya estaba.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Amy rozar los suyos y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

Estaba ebria, no quería aprovecharse de la situación.

Farrah Fowler hizo el amago de besarla un par de veces más, la tomó de la cintura y sonrió.

Penny era adorable, realmente adorable o al menos así la veía en esos momentos.

Al cuerno la capacidad de raciocinio. Debía decirlo.

-Quiero que experimentes conmigo ¿A qué estás esperando? –susurró a la rubia en el oído provocando que ésta se sonrojara.

Y la besó, así sin más, torpemente, alcoholizando sus labios y su aliento.

Penny la correspondió mandando a tomar vientos la regla que se había impuesto ella misma aquella noche:

"No te aprovecharás del estado de Amy"

Alguien subía las escaleras, podía escucharse el ruido de sus zapatos resonar casi por todo el edificio, Penny se separó inmediatamente y acarició la mejilla de la neurobióloga antes de depositar en ésta un beso.

Y la sonrió, esta vez ella tomó la iniciativa, Farrah Fowler la devolvió la sonrisa y se agachó a recoger las llaves tatareando el ritmo de la canción de "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry.

-Hasta mañana, Amy...-la dijo volviéndola a besar de nuevo, esta vez en los labios, dándola así el beso de "buenas noches".

Amy había conseguido pasar a su piso y Penny bajaba las escaleras dando vueltas a toda aquella noche, intentando recapacitar acerca de lo que había sentido.

Chocó con Sheldon, el cual según le contó a la rubia subía para ver si Amy estaba bien, Howard se lo había aconsejado y Bernadette no pudo hacer nada por impedírselo.

Buscaba emular preocupación por Farrah Fowler.

Penny fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas y continuó bajando las escaleras dejando a Sheldon con la palabra en la boca.

Estaba furiosa, más que eso.

No entendía cómo Amy podía "estar" con alguien tan estirado y apático como era el doctor Cooper, no era capaz de comprender cómo podía aguantarlo.

Amy tenía necesidades, las cuales Penny satisfaría mucho mejor que Sheldon, de eso no cabría la menor duda.

Pensó que quizá toda aquella noche había sido fruto de los efectos del alcohol y que seguramente Amy olvidaría todo y seguiría adorando a Cooper.

Cabizbaja siguió con el trayecto a la calle e inconscientemente comenzó a tatarear "I kissed a girl", sonrío de medio lado y salió afuera, buscando que el frío de la noche la congelara las ideas y los pensamientos estúpidos.


End file.
